El fin de un Black
by Spolity Moody de Lupin
Summary: La triste y lugubre historia de la muerte de un miembro Black. Amor, suspenso, traicion. ¿Como murio? ¿por que?...entra y averigua de quien hablo.
1. ¿Eres tu?

Hola! n.n este fic ya lo habia subido, pero la loca de yo lo subio todo de un golpe y es largo como para leerlo de un zopeton, asi que lo borre y lo montare de nuevo cap x cap n.n. Se que el sumary no nos dice mucho, pero queria atraer su atencion. Bueno trata del herano menor del papasote de Sirius Black... y como es uno de los primeros fics tiene el complejo de Guion teatral T.Tu tendran que perdonarme...ahora ya no los hago asi XD bueno, lean y dejenme muchos rews, que me encantan.

* * *

En una mañana despejada de domingo, se puede ver la casa de los Black, escondida entre casas y hechizos.  
Una chica, encapuchada se va caminando por el lado contrario de la calle; se detiene para mirar a ambos lados y después, lentamente acercarse a esa casa.  
Toca con fuerza en la puerta y espera respuesta.  
Dentro de la mansión solo se puede escuchar una voz gritando a voz en cuello.  
Regulus: -"BERTA!... BERTA! Abre esa puerta"  
-"Nadie abrirá señor, Berta se ha ido, dice que esta harta de sus gritos" un cuadro sin pintura le respondió con tedio, ya que al parecer Regulus no ha notado la ausencia de la criada desde hace una semana.  
Regulus:-"Calla, ahora tendré que levantarme"  
Se mueve de su ya maltratado sillón, se hace el cabello para atrás, acomoda su corbata, y con lentitud abre la puerta.  
Regulus:-"Que demo...Laila? Laila Krum? Eres tu"  
Laila:-"Así es...¿tanto he cambiado"  
Regulus:-"No se trata de eso, es que...bueno hace mas de 5 años que no nos vemos"  
Laila asintió, recordándole que exactamente hace 5 años, terminaron Hogwarts y cada quien se dedico a lo que mejor le pareciere.  
El joven la invita a pasar y nuevamente la puerta se cierra tras nieblas y penumbras que ningún muggle puede ver.  
Regulus:"Y...¿a que debo tu visita?  
Laila se apodera del sillón donde antes descansaba el joven, lo mira a los ojos, pero esta vez no sonrió, como en esos tiempos Laila:-"Ya no eres tan cortes como antes" mira dentro de su capa y saca una plana de El profeta, "Quieres decirme que hace tu nombre en esa lista"  
La mujer, lo miro con aquellos ojos que matan, sin pestañar y sin decir palabra Regulus, toma el periódico con adema de chico mimado y consentido, pone una mano en la cintura y aparta la vista de Laila para pasarla al papel; mientras lee, se ríe y nuevamente hace su cabello hacia atrás.  
Deja caer el periódico sobre una mesa y vuelve a reír, pero ahora a Laila la recorrió un escalofrió, jamás lo vio reírse así, casi perdiendo la razón.  
Regulus:-"Laila Laila Laila" niega con la cabeza y sonriendo "¿no lo sabias"  
Laila:-"¿Se supone que debería saber que te juntaste al lado oscuro? Regulus, si te atrapan morirás"  
Regulus:-"Morir? yo? JA, por favor"  
Laila:-"Esto es en serio" se pone de pie y azota su puño en la mesa Regulus:-"EN MI CASA NO ME ARMES ESCENITAS¿ME OISTE"  
Laila, boquiabierta, no podía creer que aquel chico, atento y galante en ese momento le haya gritado de esa manera, se sentía indignada Laila:-"NO TE PERMITO QUE ME GRITES! MI PADRE ES EL"  
Regulus:-"Tu padre es un hipócrita, un maldito embustero y cobarde"  
Laila:-"Por que eres así? que te ha pasado Regulus?" mientras ella decía esas palabras, se acercaba lentamente a el, con una mano tomo su rostro, pero el joven se quito la mano del rostro y la sostuvo por lo bajo.  
Regulus:-"Por que? muy simple" dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en la mesa -"Por que me enamore de una mujer que nunca se fijo en mi, le demostré mi amor eterno y lo desprecio hasta que"  
Laila:-"Hasta que un día te dijo que te unieras al lado oscuro. Si lo hacías, ella se casaría contigo"  
Regulus, con la mira fija en ella, la cabeza semi baja, pero lo mirada arriba dijo:-"Así es"  
-"y que paso? me traiciono, ME MINTIO! Se caso con el Imbecil de Vescandir Millywan, y ahora tienen un niña"  
Laila:-"De la cual te pidieron ser el padrino...si, lo leí en la sección de Sociales hace unos años en el Profeta...se acerca nuevamente a el "se que te enamoraste de Nicolé, pero yo siempre estuve a tu lado, sigo enamorada de ti, aun con el paso de los años"  
Regulus se puso de pie y volvió a retroceder unos pasos Regulus:-"Y ahora que estoy dentro del lado oscuro, no me puedo salir...y pensar que lo hice por ella"  
Laila:-"Si, PERO ENTIENDE QUE ELLA TE LO PIDIO PARA DESHACERTE DE TI"  
Regulus:-"Pero lo que no sabes es que...Me encanta ser lo que soy ahora, prácticamente la mano derecha de mi señor tenebroso" con cara de loco, desquicio total invadía su cerebro Laila quería contradecirlo pero en ese instante, vio como Regulus se quejo horriblemente. Este se levanto la manga de la camisa y con repulsión, ambos vieron como la marca tenebrosa ardía en su brazo.  
Regulus:-"Me llaman! Hermosa, Gracias por tu visita, ha sido" busca palabra "bueno...lo que fue, paso"  
Sale de la casa y deja ahí a Laila, que ella se dice a si misma que lo seguirá.

Regulus salio de su casa, poniéndose la capa y montándose en la escoba de su difunto padre. Levanto el vuelo rápidamente, alcanzo altura y emprendió la marcha; iba a buena velocidad, la capa susurraba a cada vendaval de viento.

* * *

Continuara...

Made by: SPOLITY MOODY


	2. La brillante idea

Disculpen la tardanza S pero tuve problemitas con la contraseña... jaja y bueno, ahora aca les dejo otro cap. Espero les guste y me quedo en espera de sus rews jajaja

Saludos

* * *

Cerca de una montaña empinada, cubierta de peligrosas rocas afiladas y una manada de gigantes salvajes, se encontraba ese magnifico castillo, el hogar de su amo.  
Aterrizo con suavidad a pocos pasos de la entrada.  
Sin tocar a la puerta, entró; se metió en numerosos cuartos y paso por pasadizos secretos, salto los escalones falsos y llego al altar de su señor.  
Como era de esperarse, no cualquiera podía llegar tan fácil a la sala central.  
Regulus:-"Aquí me tiene señor, a sus pies. Su humilde servidor, Regulus le escucha atento"  
Voldemort:-"Yayayaya, déjate de palabrerías, que no van contigo. Ponte de pie y mírame...TE DIRE TU MISION"  
Todos los mortifagos presentes guardaron silencio. Voldemort se puso de pie y alzó los brazos.  
Voldermort:-"Iras en busca del traidor de Peter Pe...Pe...lo que sea, esa maldita rata"  
Regulus:-"Si mi señor ¿ como la desea ?  
Voldemort:-"Viva, la aplastare con mis propias manos" miro a su esclavo severamente. "Tiene 3 días, si en ese lapso de tiempo, no me lo traes, la cabeza que rodara será la tuya Black"  
Todas las miradas se depositaron sobre el joven; todos saben que es casi imposible de localizarlo, nadie sabe donde esta, pero ahora el tiene la sentencia de 3 días.  
Voldemort:-"Y quítate esa novia, de encima, solo te traerá la perdición"  
Regulus, anonadado, le pregunta, con temor, como es posible que supiera de la visita de Laila.  
Voldemort:-"Como osas creer que no se nada de la vida de mis aliados, se todo de ti, tus puntos débiles, se por donde atacarte si me fallas"  
El joven cometió un error grande al pensar inmediatamente en Nicolé y su hija  
Voldemort:-"Si Regulus, si. Incluso a ellas, les puedo hacer daño...ahora vete"  
Lucius escolto al joven a la puerta. Le deseo suerte y se marcho.  
Regulus temblaba de arriba a abajo de pánico, no sabía como encontrarlo, pero sea como sea tenia que intentar algo.  
Tomo nuevamente su escoba y salio de la montaña.  
En el vuelo de regreso, encontró a Laila montada en una escoba, seguramente iba tras el.  
Laila:-"Vengo a detenerte, no dejare que le hagas daño a alguien"  
Regulus la miro, se rió de su comentario. Saco la varita de su capa, le dio un par de giros y Regulus desapareció, dejando tras de su, un hilo de humo lila.

Este hombre, reapareció en su casa. Aventó la escoba por un lado y dejo caer su capa al suelo.  
Bajo a toda prisa las escaleras que conducen al sótano. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una docena de libreros, todos a rebozar de libros de magia negra y blanca. Los miro todo con cuidado, examinando cada una de las pastas y a veces, sacando uno por completo para verlo mejor.  
"Este no es", y lo arrojo por detrás de su espalda.  
Tarde, pero encontró lo que buscaba, un delgado libro, de empastado púrpura y hojas color plata.  
Lo abrió, busco en su interior y dijo: "Este tampoco es..." El, no sabe para que esta ahí, no tiene idea de como obedecer a su señor.  
Un estruendo se escucho en es sótano. Subió las escaleras nuevamente y se sorprendió al verla ahí de nuevo.  
Regulus:-"Laila!!" dijo harto de todo, respiro profundo y continuo "Solo dos preguntas ¿si?"  
Laila:-"No estoy para tus berrinches"  
Regulus:-"CALLATE Y RESPONDE" al decir estas palabras, el joven tomo a Laila por el cuello, la levanto por encima de sus pies. La locura se reflejaba en sus ojos.  
Regulus:-"Limítate a contestar, preciosa" la recarga en la pared y continua  
-"1.-¿Como sabias a donde me dirigía? y 2.- ¿por que me sigues?"  
La dejo caer al suelo. Ella, casi sin aire, respiro tan hondo como nunca, no podía creer como había cambiado tanto¿que pudo haberle pasado como para transformarlo en lo que es hoy?  
Laila:-"pude...seg-seguirte por tu aroma...es...m-muy fuerte" se tallo al garganta  
-"Y no quiero que algo malo te pase" se pone de pie, sacando fuerza de la flaqueza  
-"Que no lo ves? Te amo, y lo único que quiero es protegerte"  
Regulus le dio la espalda. Se negaba a aceptar lo que escuchaba, no quería saber nada de amores, ni sentimientos.  
De repente, las palabras de Laila entraron en su cerebro, prácticamente le dio la respuesta.  
Regulus:-"Laila, eres un GENIO!!" de la emoción la cargo, le dio un par de vueltas y la beso. A Laila le hubiera gustado que fuera en otra ocasión y que Regulus no reflejara locura.  
Bajaron juntos de nuevo a la biblioteca de los Black; ahora no tardo nada en encontrar lo que buscaba.  
Una poción, de magia negra, la cual, al ingerirla podías oler la traición a kilómetros, con eso encontraría a la rata, a esa maldita rata, a ese inmundo engendro que se atrevió a traicionar a su señor.


	3. El mundo apesta a traicion

Un poquito mas de cap.. jaja no se para que si nadie lo le xD que triste... bueno, cuando alguien lo lea espero que le guste.

Saludos a todos

* * *

Laila:-"Regulus, es peligrosa, si no la haces bien, el que olerá a traición serás tu"  
Regulus:-"¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? soy experto en pociones..."  
Pasaron toda la noche haciendo la poción juntos. Laila no se iría de ahí hasta estar segura que le quedo bien; algo dentro de ella no le permitía irse, y dejarlo a su suerte, tal vez seria el amor...o el miedo, ella no lo sabe.

Por la mañana del segundo día, Regulus, brinco por toda la casa de felicidad, la poción estaba lista.  
Laila:-"Creo que es tiempo que me retire...ahora se que estarás bien"  
Regulus:-"Que mal que te marches...pensaba celebrarlo"  
Laila:-"Lo único que celebraría, es que regresaras al mejor camino"  
Regulus:-"bla bla bla" le abrió educadamente la puerta, le hizo una reverencia serena y antes de que ella intentara algo, le cerro la puerta.  
Regreso a donde hicieron la poción, la tomo y salio volando de nuevo en su escoba, en busca del aroma que necesita.

Sobrevoló casi todo Londres y solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras:  
-"El mundo apesta a traición"  
Busco en cada una de las calles más escondidas y varias veces, fue al lugar donde lo declararon muerto, donde su hermano fue arrestado y declarado culpable de algo que ni siquiera el sabe si cometió o no...una razón más para atraparlo.  
Llego a la capital de Londres, busco por todos lados, observo gente pasar, se sentía mareado. Casi al medio día, pudo percatarse de ese aroma tan especial, que lo seducía, que le incitaba a matar. Esa mezcla entre miedo, traición y éxito; produce un aroma dulce podrido...podo encontrarlo, solo una maldita rata de alcantarilla podría oler de tal manera.  
Siguió ese aroma, por toda la ciudad y cual fue su sorpresa que llego al ministerio de magia. A pasos de la entrada, se escondía detrás de unos botes; el sabe perfectamente que si alguien de ahí, lo ve, será capturado.  
A cada segundo el aroma se hacia mas fuerte, mas intenso, tanto que quemaba su nariz, hasta que...  
Regulus:-"Arthur Weasley? por que apesta así? se dijo a su mismo en un susurro...no podía razonarlo, bueno, el ya no sabe que es la razón.  
Lo mira de arriba a bajo, desde que apareció hasta que se metió en la cabina de teléfono y desapareció...la idea invadió su mente.  
Entrar ahí, secuestrarlo y pedir como rescata a Peter, si el huele de tal manera es por que tiene un contacto directo con ese animalejo. Pero sabia que seria capturado en un instante..."mejor sigue el rastro de su aroma" le indica su mente.  
Tomo su escoba y tomo vuelo, siguió la estela de olor.  
Regulus:-"RAPIDO RAPIDO!!" se empezaba a esfumar.  
No le tomo tiempo. Llego a la casa de los Weasley, la casa entera, por fuera y el suponía que también por dentro, estaba impregnada de esa peste. -"Aquí debes de estar escondido, maldito"  
Se acerco a una ventana, solamente para ser golpeado por el tufo de esa peste...-"Deberías de bañarte mas seguido, maldito"  
Se escondió en la parte trasera y por otra ventana, vio a un niño pelirrojo que jugaba con un roedor. Este pequeño joven, es Charly Weasley. Trataba de convertir a la rata en una taza de te, pero era asunto perdido.  
Charly: -"MAMA!!!! HAY ALGUIEN EN LA VENTANA"  
La señora Weasley salio como cohete disparado a la ventana y se vieron cara a cara, la señora pego el grito se su vida. Tomo un sartén y salio a perseguirlo por todo el jardín [[ Uu tratando de atinarle un buen golpe en la cara y, lo consiguió; lo tumbo en el suelo casi inconciente.  
Lo llevo dentro, lo amarro a una silla y amordazo.  
Molly:-"QUEDATE AHI ENGENDRO, IRE POR MI ESPOSO Y SERAS ARRESTADO" Tomo un poco de polvos flu, y agarro a su hijo de la mano. Ambos desaparecieron por la chimenea.  
Regulus entorno los ojos, como indicando que parecía un juego.  
De la espalda y con mucho esfuerzo, saco la varita, la giro y desapareció de ahí, dejando nuevamente, un hilo de humo lila.  
Reapareció a las 3 con 15 de la tarde en su casa, ya sabia donde está Peter, ahora tenía que planear como atraparlo.  
Fue al baño, solo para mirarse el enorme golpe que tenia en la frente...  
Regulus:-"Maldita mujer...ojala no me marque para siempre" regreso a su sillón a planearlo todo. Pasaron las horas rápidamente, pero él permanecía en la misma posición en su sillón, hasta que...  
Su rostro fue invadido por la locura, sus pupilas se dilataron al mínimo y empezó a reír.  
Regulus:-"LO TENGO!! LO TENGO!! MI SEÑOR ME LO TENDRA QUE PAGAR CON MILLONES DE RIQUEZAS"  
La mansión de los Black's se estremeció completa al resonar las carcajadas de su único habitante.  
Todo esta clarísimo en su mente. Lo repaso una y otra vez, cada vez más despacio para no olvidar nada, desde como llegaría nuevamente a la casa de los Weasley, hasta la maniobra de escape por si algo llega a pasar.  
Fue rápidamente a la cocina, tomo un par de frutas ligeras y las comió de un par de bocados cada una.  
Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, respiro profundo, se hizo el cabello hacia atrás, se acomodo por quinta vez la corbata y paso la mano por su cara, como intentando quitar algo de ella.


End file.
